Afterglow
by Crystal Wing on Fragile String
Summary: "An afterglow, really? Why do we have to go to something with all the same people after we just went to their party 2 minutes ago? And why the expletive is it called an 'afterglow!" Team Avatar and the airbenders go to an afterparty for a party. Set after the season finale. I gave writing drunk!Korra a shot so tell me how I did. Makorra, implied Irosami, and Jinoochy. R&R!


**It's official. I have a problem. I am obsessed with saying "what the expletive?" It could be because I can't swear in front of my brother. I'm not really sure. I just find it way funnier than a normal person would.**

**Well guess what?**

**Screw. Normal.**

**As for the actually story, my dad was actually invited to a business party followed by an 'afterglow'. WTE? Who even comes up with these things? –coughs- Anyway… to the story…**

**DISCLAIMER: Nobody cares what I put here, but for the lawyers' sake I'll say it: I own nothing but the story and Shelby the Laptop.**

"An afterglow, really? Why do we have to go to something with all the same people after we just went to their party 2 minutes ago? And why the expletive is it called an 'afterglow'?"

"'Expletive', really Korra?" Mako raised an eyebrow.

"There are children here, City Boy." Korra gestured at the airbending family who were "escorting" Team Avatar to the after party for saving Republic City. And by escorting, they meant making sure nobody got so drunk they couldn't find their way to the bathroom, much less home.

"Daddy, I see neon lights! Are those for the party? Is that why it's called an 'afterglow'? Why are we going to another party with the same people if we were just at a party with them? Can I ask when we get there? Why do we have to walk? Walking is so boring! How come Jinora brought a book? And why aren't Mom and Rohan coming?"

Tenzin looked very flustered trying to remember any of the questions Ikki had asked, impressively all in one breath.

"I got it Councilman Tenzin!" Bolin chimed in helpfully. "I think so, no, not sure, probably not a good idea, Oogi would have nowhere to go while we are in there, I know, she brings a book everywhere, Rohan is too young and your Mom needs to stay home and take care of him."

Ikki looked impressed, but before she could say anything Meelo ran into the building with the neon lights with a gust of wind in his wake.

A resounding, "Meelo get back here! And keep your clothes on!" could be heard coming from Tenzin as he tried to chase his first son through the crowd of people and still look somewhat dignified.

Korra watched as the group began to disband now that Tenzin was distracted. Ikki was asking different politicians questions, Bolin was chatting with some girl, Asami was dancing (with General Iroh curiously enough), Mako had disappeared entirely, and maybe it had been a trick of the light, but Korra could've sworn she head Jinora say "It's about time Skootchy!" and run off hand in hand with a boy.

After confirming the fact that no one she knew was actually going to talk to her, Korra headed for the bar.

"Cactus juice please."

After a few too many, but not nearly enough, she stumbled outside to sober up before Tenzin caught her.

Korra's drunken brain was acting up, and refused to stay focused on becoming a little more sober though. Instead, she caught herself thinking about the neon lights and glow on her skin, "the afterglow!" she might remember have saying in her drunken stupor, and then Jinora's familiar looking boyfriend, and finally the look in Mako's eyes when he was worried about her. She could picture his face as clearly as if he were right in front of her.

"Korra, are you alright? You're missing your own after party."

"Mako!" the Avatar exclaimed. "Ya ARE in front of me!"

"And you're drunk!" the firebender accused.

"Sloppy drunk." Korra agreed solemnly, probably one of her most sober acts that night.

Mako looked disappointed, causing Korra to exclaim, "Don' pretend ta care Mako! It only hurts worse!"

"What are you talking about?" Mako questioned.

"Ya haven't said anythin' ta me since we both said we loved each othah! Not even on tha ride home from tha South Pole! And now ya act like ya care, jus' b'cause I had a little cactus juice? Save it Mistah Hat Trick!" Korra slurred angrily. "I don' wanna hear it!"

"Korra!" Mako sounded irritated and began to pace. "I didn't say anything because you didn't bring it up! You know I'm not good at feelings, especially sharing them! I really care about you, Korra. You need to realize that I meant it then, and I mean it now."

Somewhere in Korra's brain, a tiny voice was saying "Listen to him, stupid!" So she did.

"And I meant it and still mean it when I say I love you Mako." she replied, much more sober than before. And she kissed him.

It was awkwardly placed, sloppy, and still tasted faintly of alcohol, but Mako knew Korra was putting her own poorly expressed feelings into that kiss.

As he pulled her into his embrace, Korra noticed both of their skin glowing brighter than before.

"What is Tenzin going to do with you?" he mumbled through her hair.

"I think we should be more worried about Jinora," she whispered back. "She's seeing Skootchy and there's no way Tenzin approved of that."

**Review please! Gracias para leer!**

**I need to practice my Spanish over the summer…**


End file.
